Help Guide
Welcome to the Song Contest Wiki Help Guide. This is where you will find information on how to do certain things while editing here on the Wiki. All edits should be done in "Source Mode". You can experiment and try out certain codes on our test page by clicking here. Before you save a page you should click on "Preview" to see how the page will look before you save your edits for everyone to see. There are plenty more codes than the ones listed here. Much of the code used on Wikipedia will also work here on SCW. Internal links Linking to other pages from a page is very important. Links should be created for every page which is relevant to be on the Wiki, even if the page in question doesn't exist yet. This means that links should be created even if they appear as red instead of blue in the pages. This will make them blue once the page is created. To create a link from a page to another page, us the code bellow. Sweden has won Ourvision Song Contest Sometimes you may want the link in the text to have another name than the name of the article it links to. For this you can use the code bellow. Remember that the name of the page should be first, followed by the text you want to appear instead. The 1st edition of Ourvision Song Contest External links External links are links from the Wiki to another website. These should be avoided as much as possible on the Wiki and should never be inserted in an articles text instead of internal links. You should instead add a new section at the bottom of an article for external links. See the example code bellow. External links *Wikipedia *Youtube In articles about contests you can add links to your website, forum or other social media. In articles about artists you should add a link to Wikipedia. In articles about songs you should add a link to Youtube. Redirect pages If you for example search for OVSC 1 you will reach the page for Ourvision Song Contest 1. This is because of a redirect. To create a redirect, simply create a new page with the name of the redirect, in this case "OVSC 1", and then insert the code bellow. #redirect Ourvision Song Contest 1 Categories Categories should be added to all new pages. They are used to sort all pages so that they and other similar pages can be easily found. Click here to see which categories to add in pages about different subjects. You can use the code bellow to add a category to a page. This code should be at the very end of each page (at the bottom). Category:USA songs Images When you have uploaded an image to the Wiki you will be able to insert it to pages. You can do so by using the code bellow. You will first have to add the name of the file, such as "Image.png" in the example bellow. Then you will add the size of the image. Images should normally be between 250px and 300px in size. Most images should have "thumb" in the code and most images should also be aligned to the "right". Even without adding the code for "right" the image will automatically be placed on the right side of a page. You can also place it to the "left" or in the "center" but this is rarely a good idea. You can also add a caption to the image by writing a describing text. This is not needed very often. In the second example bellow you can see the most simple code for inserting images to a page. Tables Tables are an important thing on this Wiki and they are very simple to create. All tables on the Wiki should use the wikitable code or they may be removed. Only by having a look at the code bellow you should be able to figure out how it works. The code bellow will create a table with 5 columns and 3 rows but there is no limit on how many you can make. In the second row you can see an example on how to colour a certain box only and in the third row you can see an example on how to colour an entire row. You can remove the "width" or change it to whatever you want. You can remove "sortable" if you don't want the option to sort the table after each column. Colour codes Colour codes are used mainly to add colours to wikitables. You can use any HTML colour code on the Wiki. You can see the section about wikitables above to see how to add colour to a certain box or to an entire row. The list bellow shows some common colour codes. *Gold: bgcolor=gold *Silver: bgcolor=silver *Bronze: bgcolor=cc9966 *Red: bgcolor=e34234 *Green: bgcolor=ccffcc *Pink: bgcolor=ffcccc *Blue: bgcolor=ccccff Infobox Infoboxes are used as an overview of an article and should contain the most important and general information. The infobox should be added at the top of a page. It is most useful in a page about a song contest or national selection but can also be used in pages about artists and users. It can also be good in pages about different countries participation in different contests. You can find infobox templates used for different types of articles if you click here. Templates For help templates when creating new pages, click here. Templates are created as new pages but with the title of the example bellow. Template:Example "Template:" is always added before the name of the template when you create a new template page. This will make the page a template page instead of a regular page and won't count it as a page on the wiki. Let's say you write the following in the new template page. This is an example! When the template page has been created you can use the code bellow to insert the template into a page, in this case "Template:Example". This will make all the content of the template page, in this case your message "This is an example!", appear in the page. This is useful when you need to add a certain code into many articles. It is most used for navigation boxes (which you can read more about bellow) or links such as the one in the other example bellow. The template above is a very common template on this Wiki and will show the flag of Sweden followed by a link to the page about Sweden. You can go to the template page Template:Sweden and click edit to see the code of the template. Navbox A navbox, short for navigation box, is an easy way to navigate from one page to a related page. You should not add tons of navboxes to pages but only ones which are actually useful. Navboxes should be created as a template (learn more above) and should contain interwiki links. The templates should only be added to pages which have a link to it in the navbox. You can see an example of a navbox code bellow. Insert the code into a new template page named for example "Template:Countries in My Music Contest" and then use the code bellow to insert it to a page, in this case the four pages linked to in the navbox. References References are not required at this Wiki but are always a bonus. Any page with references must have the following code at the bottom of the page. If you also have "External links" on the page, you should place "References" above "External links". References When the code above is in place, you may add references by using the code bellow. The code should be placed directly after a sentence as a source which confirms that the information is correct. Sources should be external links but can be links to SCW. URL You can see an example of two sentences with references bellow. Ourvision Song Contest was founded in June 2011.www.youtube.com/user/OurVisionSongContest The contest is hosted by Kristoffer, Nikolai and Paulina.www.ovsc.proboards.com This will make a number appear after the sentence in the page. If you click on this number you will jump down to the "References" list which you created earlier. In this list you will find all references and which statements they belong to. You can try it out by clicking on the number at the end of this sentence.There should be an external link here. See also *Help Templates *Help Categories *Help Test References External links *SCW thread at Song Contest Forums Category:Helpful pages